A Crystal Death
by Astronova3622
Summary: Krystal see's Flora crying and tries to comfort her. She takes Flora to magic to go on a shopping spree for fun, but it backfires when they start fighting in the hallways, leaving Ms. Faragonda to punish them by sending them to Earth to live all by themselves.Warning:contains depression and strong violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and peaceful day at Alfea. This was mostly because it was Study Day. Study is the day when all fairies catch up on homework or work in general. But 2 particular fairies had finished all of their work, and they were Flora and Krystal. Flora wondered around the halls of Alfea to find something intresting to do but had no luck. She was feeling gloomy and sad and she had been like that for the past few days, or you could say she had been feeling like that since Krystal had arrived at Alfea. She had felt left out and useless. The fact that Krystal and Helia had known each other all their live had made Flora feel extra horrible. So she used this time to go to the Infirmary and get an excuse to sit in the private soundproof room so the nurses don't have to hear your cries of pain. But Flora used it as a room to cry and mope about the things that made her really sad. She came up with a list of different excuses to tell to the nurse so she could stay in that "private room" of hers, and no surprise it worked. So she stayed there crying so loud that her throat very sore but that still didn't stop her.

WITH KRYSTAL

Krystal was walking to the infirmary admiring the fresh air that breezed past her. She was a volunteer at the infirmary and was making tweaks to different things. (SORRY ABOUT THE WEIRD SPACING)

Krystal was making tweaks to the "private room" to make it more comfy for people who were staying there. She walked past the front desk and said a few hellos to all the nurses. She opened up the private room with the key and walked him. Immediately she heard the sad and loud cries coming from the resting bed. She walked cautiously to the bed and saw Flora wailing on the bed loudly. She stood there unable to move due to how shocked she was. It took a while for her to process the whole thing in her mind, but she had finally got an idea of why Flora was crying. Without hesitation she half walked half ran to the bed Flora was laying on. She brushed Flora's hair behind her ear and tried to calm her down. Flora was surprised Krystal would do such a thing that she stopped crying and stared at Krystal. Krystal could tell Flora was trying to find out why Krystal was comforting her but Krystal kept trying to calm Flora down. Then Krystal finally whispered. "It's me isn't it?" she asked almost certain it was. Flora could tell that Krystal already knew the answer but she kept quiet. Krystal understood why she kept quiet and shifted closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Surprise

Flora still stayed quiet she didn't want to talk because she didn't want to say anything to make Krystal mad. But she could tell that she already knew the answer.

FLORA'S POV

I was sitting down waiting for Krystal to break the silence, but she didn't and I knew why… she wanted me to answer. I knew couldn't escape this, I knew I couldn't run to the door and avoid her all day. So I nodded and quietly whispered "Yes". I waited for a reaction from her but I didn't get one, not even a stern look or a dramatic response. Instead Krystal reached out to her bag bought out a thick pop tart gesturing me to eat." You to eat you look pale and your probably hungry ". I didn't want to just take it off her and eat without explaining I'm so upset about her, but I was hungry and I skipped breakfast today so I could choose which excuse to use to get access to the private room, but she stayed quiet and stared at the wall not facing Krystal.

KRYSTAL'S POV

Flora wasn't eating and I knew why, so I the put the pop tart down on the table. "flora you're going to have to say something sooner or later and you might as well speak now" I said slightly annoyed. She finally faced me and her red puffy eyes met mine. She finally spoke and with all the bitterness and venom in the whole of Alfea had entered her voice." You it's all your fault minute you stepped inside of Alfea is exactly when my life got ripped up and fell in pieces, and one day I promise I will hurt you and I hope today is the day I hope every day is the day!".

FLORA'S POV

I reached for the knife in my pocket and I charged at her but the knife didn't make it. She had used her morphix shield to block the knife. She looked at me hurt and I knew that I had made a big mistake, but I wasn't going to admit that... not to her at least. She lowered her head and tears flew down her face. I knew it was a horrible thing to do but for some reason seeing Krystal cry that pleased me. I reached out grabbed her hand then yanked it back. I only did this to get here attention but I also wanted to hurt her more so I yanked her hand. She looked up at me HER eyes now red and puffy from crying, I narrowed my eyes at her still angry that she kept talking with Helia, still angry she even came to Alfea. I looked her in the eye and said "This is the day", she looked at me then whipped away here tears. "I understand why did all that, I must have really got on your last nerve and I'm sorry please forgive me Flora all I wanted was to be you!". I sat there staring at her, studying her wondering why she would say something like that, but all that managed to escape my mouth was "What?". She looked at me and said. " I wanted to be like you, your so calm and beautiful, you have amazing friends and an amazing life" she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever" Really?" I asked surprised. She looked at me and nodded." Thanks!". I soon realized I had been so cruel and horrible for all of the wrong reasons. "I'm so sorry Krystal I just thought that all you wanted was to take Helia and everything away from me, I'm so sorry Krystal please forgive ME now…" I was cut off from Krystal hugging me. I knew I didn't have time to act surprised so I hugged her back. "Flora I'm sorry I know I upset you, so then let me make it to you". I raised my eyebrows and asked "how?". She just smiled at me then began to eat the one of her pop tarts. She brought another one out and passed one to me. I was getting used to Krystal so I took the pop tart and said a polite thank you. Minutes of comfortable silence passed by until Krystal blurted out "I'm taking you out to Magix for a shopping spree!"


	3. Chapter 3

Flora walked down the halls of Alfea trying to forget about the day Krystal walked in the infirmary, the day she automatically befriended Krystal. The very name Krystal filled her head with murderous thoughts, even though she had hugged Krystal and apologized, she had still wanted to cut through the amazingly spoiled drama queen. But a voice cut through her vicious thoughts, a voice she knew all too well. It was the cause of all her murderous and vicious thoughts, it was the drama queen herself. Surely at this point you already know who it is, so there is no point in saying the name of this so called drama queen. "Flora I have been watching you the whole morning and it seems as if you have been thinking about something very deeply, is something wrong". Flora plastered a fake smile across her face and thanked Krystal for her concern and tried to walk away. But Krystal grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her back to where she was before. Since Flora was already angry with Krystal, she quickly reacted to Krystal grabbing her hand. Flora grabbed Krystal's arm and twisted it while pushing it back, with enough force that Krystal slammed against the locker along with her arm. Krystal groaned and then rubbed her arm where it had been gripped on. She looked up at Flora in a confused and hurt way. "Why would you do that I thought we were friends!" Krystal half yelled half cried. "Well you THOUGHT we were friends, that didn't mean we automatically are friends, you can't always get what you want but that must be new to you, considering you're such a princess!" Flora yelled. Krystal knew that Flora was still angry so she didn't bother trying to reason with her, she just lunged at Flora angrily. Flora fell to the ground holding back her tears with a shield of anger and hatred. She kicked Krystal off her and stood up straight, then brushed off the dirt that had been collected by her clothes, when she was on the floor. "Girls in my office now!" Ms. Faragonda exclaimed. The girls followed Ms. Faragonda to her office.

What will happen next well stick around and find out and please R&R. also please give me any ideas for what should happen next, and I haven't forgot about my other story I'm still working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms. Faragonda walked to her office boiling with rage, she stepped in her office before turning to Ms. Griselda and saying "You can go now Griselda, thank you for telling me about the fight that was going on between those two". Ms. Griselda nodded and left. The two stood there waiting to see what punishment they were too handle. Ms. Faragonda sat on her seat and began talking dangerously quiet.

"Girls do you realize what you have done could have left one of you dead, and many others injured at the level you two were fighting on, everybody was paralysed with fear, did you even think of how your foolish fighting could affect other fairies!". The headmistress shook her head before slamming her fist against the desk. This made Krystal and Flora jump, it was highly unlike Ms. Faragonda to slam her fist against her desk. Ms. F got up and walked over to the window.

"You have left a horrible dent in Alfea's perfect reputation, not only that but half of the school has locked themselves inside their dorms and refuse to get out until you two are gone!" Ms. F snapped. Krystal and Flora looked at each other than at Ms. Faragonda.

"I have no choice but to expel both of you permantly, but then again I am very proud of the work both of you have don't in the past, so I reasoned with the council and they have agreed to assign you both on a mission, if you pass the mission you may stay in Alfea with no punishment, but if you fail the mission you will be permantly expelled from Alfea, as I have said if you pass the mission you will get no punishment because the mission is punishment enough"


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Faragonda opened her drawer and pulled out a sheet with an address on it and a pair of keys.

"These are your keys to your villa on earth" the headmistress said.

"What! But we don't know the first thing about earth!" Krystal exclaimed.

"I think you mean YOU don't know the first thing about earth, I have gone there more than twice" Flora scoffed.

"That's enough girls, you both will be living on earth for a year until you prove that you can work together even in difficult situations. It will also be a mission for both of you to have a

sense of independence" Ms. Faragonda said handing

them both a golden key and the sheet with the address on it.

Flora and Krystal both knew they had no say in her decision so they went to their dorms to pack their bags in silence.

"I hope you're happy now" Flora mumbles under her breath.

Once they both packed their bags and told their friends they were moving to earth for a while,they went to Ms. Faragonda office.

"I have faith that you girls will survive on earth, hopefully you get a job and proper education at the school I have enrolled you in" Ms. Faragonda said sending them into the portal.

 _ON EARTH_

Flora and Krystal appeared on earth at night while the moon was shining brightly. Flashing neon colours shone brightly from across the street in a huge white mansion.

"Looks like a party is going on" Krystal said excitedly.

"Let's go check it out,it would be a good way to make friends after all" she said pulling on Flora's arm.

Flora yanked her arm and pulled her back.

"No way! We need to unpack and get dressed before we do a single thing, we're wearing our Alfea horse riding outfit!" Flora yelled.

"Flora, you're acting like a real pain and you might not realise it but if you were me you would've lashed out!" Krystal told her off.

"I guess you're right,Krystal, we just need to stop fighting while we're here" Flora said.

They both agreed and looked for the house that matched their address. Until finally they came across number 357.

"Whoah! This isn't a villa it's a mansion!" Flora exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Krystal said.

They took a few more steps to their mansion before Fora bumped into a brown haired girl.

"Ahh!" they both screamed out.

"Watch it you geek" the brown haired girl shrieked.

The brow haired girl dusted herself off without looking at Krystal or Flora.

"How dare you bump like that, this dress cost me more than your life savings, what are geeks like you doing here in Malibu Wing" the brown haired girled hissed still not looking at Flora or Krystal.

They were about to talk but they were cut off when the brown haired looked at them.

"Whoah! Your hair is on fleek and your makeup is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, we're not wearing makeup" Krystal stuttered slightly blushing.

"Well that just better, I'm Payton, sorry about the whole "geek" thing I just thought soemone like you guys would know who I am" she said flipping her perfect brow hair.

"Oh well we're new here so we don't really know anyone here" Flora said.

"Well, we live here and we just thought you would know who WE are" Krystal jumped in while flipping her perfect light pink hair.

 _IM GOING TO START WRITING IN KIND OF LONG PARAGATAPHS WHICH MEANS NO MORE SPACE INBWEETEN SPEEACHES._

"Well I like your confidence, in fact I have a feeling that we are going to be reallly good friends" Payton said.

 **I know this was a short story but im not writing on my laptop so it ia way more difficult.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Krystal smirked cheekily. Flora pulled on Krystal's arm gently towards the house. "We were just going to unpack actually" Flora piped in eager to get away.

"Oh, well there's a party just down there I was personally invited but, I'm sure if I bring you two nobody will complain, since my rate on their party could potentially ruin their social life" Peyton laughed. Krystal caught on and laughed as well but Flora still walked away with Krystal.

"Well anyways, I'll be waiting outside the party with some other fan girls who want to be my friend, just come to me and we'll go in together" Payton said walking away. Krystal spun around and frowned at Flora.

"What was that?!" Krystal demanded. "I was thinking the same thing" Flora said rolling her eyes. "What do you mean, I just made us actual friends with the most richest and popular girl in this whole neighborhood" Krystal replied. "And how do you know she's who she says she is?" Flora asked. "Have you seen her dress, obviously she is who she says she is, besides look at her fanclub, they're practically drooling over her, even the boys are surrounding her I'm making our life much easier, Flora" Krystal said gesturing over to Payton.

They looked over and saw a big group of boys and girls surrounding Payton. "Well I guess so, but you completely lied" she argued. "And what did I lie about exactly" Krystal said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. "Well, you um, you uh, oh OK you didn't lie but you carried yourself asif you were a queen and completely changed as soon as she complimented you, you acted like a little spoiled queen bee just like her" Flora hissed pointing at her.

"But if you want to fit in that's what you have to do, for now we will go along with her little queen bee drift but as soon as we become closer, we'll be our normal selves around her" Krystal reassured her. "I know all about these things Flora, I'm the princess of Lynphea I go to all the princess and prince social events, I know how to fit in and become popular" Krystal smiled.

"Well I guess you're right, let's just unpack first" Flora said. They went inside the gate and into the huge driveway before putting the key into the modern black glass door. They entered the enormous white and black classy mansion. Their was a giant black glossy staircase on the side and a long hallway with elegant white tiles that lead to the kitchen. They passed into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water from the tap.

"Flora help me take the boxes up the stairs" Krystal groaned trying to pick up the boxes. The boxes suddenly floated away from her and up the stairs along with the other boxes. "Flora, we have to learn how to live on earth without using magic!" Krystal said. "Oh relax, there's no one here" Flora giggles at Krystal's serious face.

After they got everything unpacked in their massive bedroom they slumped down on their beds. "I'm puffed, who knew unpacking was such a hassle" Krystal sighed. "Well we still have to dress for Payton's party" Flora reminded her.

"But I don't have any party clothes with me right now" Krystal groaned. "I don't either but,I have that covered" she smiled. She got off the bed and walked into the small room connected to their bedroom and pulled out two outfits.

One of the dress which was Krystal's was high waisted black denim shorts with a black crop top that laced around her neck. The other outfit was for Flora was blue high waisted denim shorts with the same crop top as Krystal except it was white.

"They're beautiful, Flora!" Krystal exclaimed. Flora handed Krystal her outfit. "I made them while you were downstairs unpacking the cutlery, I got a few lessons from Stella but I thought of the design" she said.

They both put their outfits on before heading out to the party.

They stepped outside and went across to the party where they found even more people surrounding Payton. They pushed through and eventually made it through to the centre. "PAYTON!" They yelled out! Payton turned around and saw them both. "OMG! You two look gorgeous, I love your outfits where did you get them from, I need to start shopping there from now on!"she exclaimed.

She pulled them into the parking lot so they could get away from all the noise. "So where did you get them from?" Peyton asked. "Actually, Flora made them" Krystal said gesturing Flora. "Oh, well that's awesome, so do you guys have some kind if boutique in town or something" Peyton asked. Flora looked at Krystal and smiled. Krystal looked confused. "We actually came here for our business, we thought Malibu would be the perfect place to sell, especially since we specialize in summer clothes and it's always pretty hot here" Flora said.

Krystal caught on and started to smile too. "Have you got a boutique already?" Payton asked. "Not yet,but we're trying to find one" Krystal said, with Flora nodding her along. "Well try no more, my Dad owns lots of buildings in Malibu Plaza, which is the BIGGEST shopping centre in Malibu and one of them just happen to be a boutique building. I can totally get him to rent it out for you" Payton offered.

"Really? That would be awesome!" They both exclaimed. "Anything for my friends" Payton said. "I'll talk to him after the party, he'll probably say yes" she said. They all entered the party together, arm in arm ready to take on Flora and Krystal's biggest adventure yet!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon ad Payton and the girls entered the room a blonde haired girl rushed over to Payton. "Payton! I'm so glad you came, I set up a VIP room and you have the first class ticket there" she said pulling Payton away from the girls. Flora glanced at Krystal with an annoyed face, feuding over to the blond haired girl.

"Let go Stacy! I'm not hanging out with some losers in a small little pathetic room, I'm hanging out with my besties" Payton sneered scratching Stacy's arm so she could let go, before pushing her down on the floor. She walked back to Flora and Krystal and putting her arms around them. Flora smirked and Krystal did as well. "So you're telling me that you would rather hang out with some losers, than me, who is fourth on the Malibu social ladder?!" Stacy yelled.

Payton stopped smiled and walked slowly over to Stacy and slapped her violently. "How dare you yell at me like that!" Payton shouted. Everybody in the party turned their attention to them and laughed as Stacy hit the ground. " I'm posting that on Facebook!" One if the people from the party shouted out. Everybody agreed and took out their phones as well. "I'm officially debunking you of your place on the social ladder and putting you on, hmm, 19th place, that'll teach you to yell at me" Payton scoffed.

Everyone in the room laughed even Krystal and Flora giggled a little. "What a lame party!" One of the people yelled out, everyone nodded their heads and left the house high fiving and cheering on Payton as they walked out. "That was awesome!" Flora exclaimed giving Payton a high five.

"Well my dad said I to go home right away after the party,so gotta jet" Payton said. They were saying good bye before the door slammed behind them. "Oh you're not going anywhere, I worked my behind off trying to get a place on the ladder, and you just knocked me off without a care in the world, and in front of all those people as well!" Stacy sneered with her blonde hair ruffled and tangled wildly across her face in a feisty way.

Without anyone expecting it, Stacy lunged herself at Payton slamming her down on the floor. She scratched and punched Payton viciously kicking her in the leg as well. "Oww!" Payton screamed in pain. "Do something!" Payton yelled out at Flora and Krystal. Krystal tried pulling Stacy off her by tugging on her leg violently. Flora pulled Stacy's hair and kicked her in the back just as violently, they both tried but Stacy wouldn't budge.

Soon there was blood everywhere and shreds of ripped clothes. Flora and Krystal tried everything even jumping on her, but she continued attack Payton. "You'll pay you little witch(witch is supposed to be an inappropriate swear word)!" Stacy hissed. Finally, Flora suddenly jumped on Stacy and pulled her off smashing her against the wall. Stacy saw Krystal running towards her with her fists tensed tightly, so she ran to the kitchen with all the strength left in her.

Krystal didn't realise Stacy had left the room quick enough, making her fall in the hole fracturing her arm. Payton stood up and wiped of the blood heading for the door. "What are you doing?!" Krystal yelled at her. "I'm leaving of course, that girl is a psycho, and I can't be seen with her, besides look at what she did to us. "But Krystal's hurt" Flora said gesturing over to Krystal who was lying in the floor covering her arm and wincing in pain.

"Well then let's quickly take her out and take her over to the hospital,I think we ALL need to go to the hospital" Payton urged ushering Krystal out of the hole and towards the door. "No!" A loud vicious voice shrieked before jumping on all of them.

Stacy had a sharp knife in her hand, nobody could move and only Krystal could move her hand but couldn't really help anyone. The knife was inching closer and closer towards Flora and Payton and Krystal couldn't take it anymore.

Quickly and suddenly, Krystal shot a powerful, huge and purple blast of magic that looked like a dangerous flame at Stacy. Then Stacy flew across the room violently and caused Stacy to slam very badly against the wall crushing it completely, therefore disturbing the houses balance making it collapse on top of her! "Get out now, before this part of the house collapses on us to!" Kryal yelled out.

Everyone got up and ran out of the house. "What just happened!? I saw you shooting some purple thing out of your hand!" Payton exclaimed standing at the door. Flora pulled her out just in time before the house collapsed. "We'll explain everything just let's get back to the house" Krystal yelled over the crushing sound of the house, which caused everyone to come out of their houses to see what had happened.

"Oh no, they can't see us here or they'll suspect something's going on!" Flora said transporting the three of them to Krystal's and Flora's house.


End file.
